Is Everything As It Seems
by River-Spoilers
Summary: Bellatrix has always been evil, but is that always been the case? Hermione is Harry's best frined and member of the golden trio but what is going on with her in her 16th birthday? And who is Nikki?
1. Is Everything As It Seems?

Is Everything As It Seems 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does I only own my original characters and my plot line. I wish I did own Harry Potter but that is never going to happen so ill deal with it. Hope you enjoy reading this and I am open to constructive feedback and if you don't like it don't read it

Thank you

*Prologue*

Jade Lestrange was in the nursery of her little princesses Bellatrix who is three and Nikki who is one. Bellatrix's magic was strong and sarted coming through from the age of one and Nikki's is doing the same. Her girls are her life; she doesn't know what she would do without them. Its Nikki's first birthday and Jade is waiting for her husband Patrick Lestrange to return with her present.

Patrick just walked through the doors and noticed that his wife Jade was not in the drawing room so he thought she would be in the nursery and he was right. He stood in the doorway watching his girls, his beautiful wife was humming gently with a giggling Nikki and a happy giggling Bellatrix who was trying to get her sisters attention by playing peek-a-boo in her arms. He walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around his girls

"how were they today?"

"they were great as always, did you get it?"

"of course dear, its here. Put them down and Nikki can open her gift"

Jade places the one year old Nikki on the carpet beside her sister and handed Nikki a black rectangular box and watched while she tried to open it. Once it was open Nikki fascinated by the goblin silver necklace that had a snake on it alongside her initials N.L and a bracelet that is of half a heart also with her initials on i, which connects with Bellatrix's.

That night once Jade and Patrick were sure that their girls were asleep the warded their room and went to bed. However around 2am everything changed, the wards were breached and Jade and Patrick ran to the girls room. They were just in time to see Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black holding Nikki and apparating away. Patrick and Jade ran to check on Bellatrix and sure enough she was ok, where as Nikki was not. Jade broke down in tear while Patrick picked up Bellatrix and went to consul his wife. The Lestrange's tried to find Nikki but with no such luck. They told Bellatrix about her every day as she would always remember her and how much they loved each other.

*15 years later*

(Hermione's p.o.v)

I woke up to the day with _can you hear me by wiley_ blaring through my docking station at 9:30am, just enough time to get ready on my birthday, just to end up going back to Hogwarts. Ughhh i don't want to... wow that was weird that is not like me. Oh well. I jumped out of bed and went and showered, once showered i got dried and went to blow dry my hair. I sat in front of my mirror and looked at the sight in front of me, expecting to see my usual brunette frizzy hair that is untameable but today was not the case. "ahhhhhh!"

By Nikki Stewart


	2. Identity Revealed

Chapter 2 ~ Identity Revealed

disclaimer: on chapter 1

The thunder of my parents feet could be heard coming up the stairs. My mum came in first through the door and stopped dead in her tracks and burst into tears. But why?

"Mum what's wrong?"

"I-its n-nothing r-really"

"Don't lie to me mother!"

She just cried and ignored me. During that conversation my dad wondered off, returned with a box and handed it to me.

"This might enlighten things a bit"

He took my mum in his arms and turned around and took her down the stairs. I slowly walked, dreading what was in the box, placing the box in front of me. With caution I opened the black box whilst my hands were trembling. Inside the box was a beautiful bracelet and gorgeous necklace. The bracelet was of half a heart with the initials N.L and the necklace had a silver snake with green eyes on it also with the initials N.L. Along with the necklace and bracelet fell a letter addressed to me, which read;

Dear Hermione,

I know this is going to be hard for you darling, but you must know that your mother and I love you dearly. Unfortunately it is time to tell you the truth that you are adopted. We have known since you were brought here on the night of your first birthday by Albus Dumbledore. The necklace and bracelet are yours. The initials however, we're not sure what they stand for, you would have to ask Albus.

We love you with all our hearts, love mum and dad

(Jean and David Granger)

OMG I'm adopted! They lied to me? How could they? I put on the bracelet and then the necklace. What surprised me was when the necklace was clasped in it moved and the head of the snake turned to me and hissed

"hello missssssssstressss Lessstraaange welcome i have not seen you in fifteen years and i know your parents miss you dearly"

"Who am I? And who are you?" I asked

" I am Lyra your guardian and direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself and you mistress are the one and only Nikki Lestrange daughter of Jade and Patrick Lestrange and younger sister of Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Thank you Lyra"

"You're welcome mistress"

After talking with Lyra a bit more I decided I was going to get dressed and then pack everything and leave and never return! They betrayed me and so did Albus!

I packed everything i required for school and weekends. I put on my outfit which consisted of:

A green blouse

A black mini skirt

Black tights

Black heels

A silver jacket

I grabbed all my stuff and headed downstairs. I was stopped by Jean and David saying "get up those stairs right now young lady you look like a hooker and no daughter of mine will go out looking like that!" I looked them dead in the eyes and stated "I don't give a fuck about what you think any longer! You are not my fucking parents and have no right to say such thing! You fucking lied to me when I trusted you for 15 years!" I turned to them, raised my wand towards them and without hesitation muttered "Obliviate." Leaving them with a blank look on their faces. I walked to the taxi that was sitting there waiting for me and stated with dignity and my head held high

"Kings Cross Station please"


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3 ~ The Journey 

Disclaimer: read chapter one

Arriving at Kings Cross Station I hopped out the taxi, gave the drive a £20 while saying a quick thanks. I walked gracefully into Kings Cross Station with my silver trunk with N.L on it. So what I re-charmed my trunk so I could feel more myself and re-united my parents. I walked to the platforms 9 and 10 and walked quickly between them towards the wall and walked onto platform 9 and 3/4. Walking behind some boys not really paying attention but being able to hear their conversation, great, just fucking great why did I have to walk behind _them?_

"Harry have you seen 'mione?"

"No Ron I have not it's strange, she is usually always here by now and waiting for us."

"Maybe she is already on the train. You know she is head girl this year!"

"Let's hope you are right Ron, let's hope your right"

OMG I'm head girl? This is awesome so cool! I bet mum and dad would be so proud, and by mum and dad I don't mean the grangers. I wonder if my sister would be as proud as I'm sure they are of me. I better stay away from, I guess now the golden duo. I don't care anymore what happens to them as they are they are not my problem and my parents are more important to me. They can live without me for all I care!

God they walk far to slow! I storm past them with my trunk following behind me. I walk onto the train and find an empty compartment. I pull out my IPod and sing:

"My one and only shining star said

Stick with me and I'll take you far

Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire

I'll satisfy your made desire cause

I love playing with fire

And I don't wanna get burned

I love playing with fire

And I don't think I'll ever learn

My heart is aching to see you play

And I can't wait for another day

The way you shake me is really hot

You know how to use what you got

I love playing with fire

And I don't wanna get burned

I love playing with fire

And I don't think I'll ever learn

Acting tough with looks that kill

You got me going and I can't stand still

My arms are dying to hold you tight

You're my little dark dynamite you know

I love playing with fire

And I don't wanna get burned

I love playing with fire

And I don't think I'll ever learn"

I was brought out of my trance like state by clapping coming from the doors of the compartment and in walked a Slytherin girl whom I don't know the name of

"Hi I'm Hayley, are you new here? And that was really good!"

"Hello Hayley and you could say so and thank you very much"

"What do you mean by you could say so?"

"Well I found out that I was adopted and yeah I'm now in my original state"

"Who were you then?"

"Hermione Granger but my real name is Nikki Lestrange"

"Well it is lovely to meet you Nikki, I do not care about who you were before, you are who you are now, are you going to be resorted?"

"Yes I am, I'm going to see Albus once we arrive since I am head girl"

"Wow, okay well you better get changed into your school uniform"

I laughed

"Not happening especially from what that old coot did to me!"

"What did he do?"

I hesitated and whispered

"He took me from my parents"


	4. The Sorting & The Arrival

Chapter 4 ~ Arrival & the Sorting

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

Not knowing what to expect from Hayley, I looked up at her but instead of seeing pity written across her face I saw anger.

"Oh My Gosh how could he do that to you Nikki?"

"I'm not sure and I really do not care as I _AM _going to live with my parents and nothing any one says will change my mind!"

"Quite right!"

With that being said the train stopped with a jolt and compartment doors slid open. We stood up and walked off the train and onto the platform about to make our journey to Hogwarts Castle. While on the platform I noticed Potter and Weasley looking around as if they had lost their pet while standing beside Hagrid. Instead of going to greet Hagrid I shoved my hood of my jacket up and walked with Hayley to the carriages, while levitating our trunks to follow. Once in the carriage Hayley and I seemed to chat about anything and everything. We are definitely going to best friends forever!

Arriving at Hogwarts Castle I grabbed Hayley's wrist and stormed past Minerva McGonagall straight to the entrance to the headmaster's office. Once there Hayley and I took it in turns to guess the password into the office.

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Bertie's Every Flavour Beans"

"Sugar Quills"

"Blood Pops"

"Honeydukes"

"Lemmon Drops"

Eventually after getting the password correct which was indeed Lemmon Drops the spiral staircase started to appear. I looked at Hayley and Hayley looked at me. We nodded in agreement and set off. We raced to the top of the staircase where I did the victory dance!

"ha I bet you even in 5 inch heels"

Hayley being Hayley did the mature thing of sticking her tongue out. I shook my head and said "real mature Haley, real mature." I moved and knocked on the headmaster's door and waited for the subtle "ENTER!" I walked in dragging Hayley behind me as she seemed reluctant to come in.

"What may I do for you miss..." he looked up, hesitating for a second seeming surprised at my true appearance "Lestrange?"

"Oh so you remember me do you sir? Do you remember what you did all those years ago? This is brilliant! Fan-Fucking-Tastic! It makes things ten times easier!"

"Why what ever do you mean child?" he asked playing dumb.

" DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME PROFESSOR! I AM NOT THE FOOL YOU MAKE ME OUT TO BE!"

"We are not discussing this now young lady!"

"Fine but I will not be in that rotten house any longer! I wish to be resorted this instant as you had me under glamour and no doubt locked away my true core of magic and true heritage!"

"That is true but however did you know"

"I just know Shit sir! Don't be dumb sir you of course know that i feel more magic running through my blood sir!"

Dumbledore walked over to the sorting hat and placed it on my head.

"Hello dearie I see you are here in your true heritage"

"Why thank you hat I am and I must say I'm happy, NOW GET ON WITH IT!"

"Okay hmm.. Where to put you, where to put you? You're smart as a Ravenclaw, brave enough to be a Hufflepuff, full of courage and loyalty to be a Gryffindor but sneaky and cunning enough to be a Slytherin. Decisions, decisions?"

"Oh hurry it up will you I've got places to be and people to meet" I snapped.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried.

With that being said and out of the way, I jumped off of the stool and took the Slytherin tie out of Dumbledore's hand and pranced out of the room with Hayley in front of me but called over my shoulder " I wish to be announced during the welcome feast along with Hayley" and continued walking without waiting for the reply.

Once we left I took Hayley to my head girl's chamber and stated my password

"Fame, Glory, Death"

"What made you pick that as a password Nikki?" Hayley inquired

"Why it is the great words of one professor speeches. Anyway we are making a grand entrance tonight!"

"What am I going to wear? I can't go looking like this!"

"Leave that to me!"

Firstly I found a pair of black ripped jeans and then looked for a silver one shouldered top. I paired them with green heels then I charmed her robes green as well. I told Hayley to go change. Once she was done I shoved her in the chair and put a blindfold on her. "Trust me ok? You will look gorgeous as no one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot." I put her hair in a French plait and put a light silver eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara on her. I also put a clear lip gloss on her lips.

"VIOLA!" I said and removed her blindfold

Hayley looked at her reflection and gasped "OMG Nikki I love it thank you!"

"You're welcome give me a few okay?"

I got changed into a short green dress with five inch black heels and I charmed my robes silver. I decided to curl my long raven black hair which I absolutely love as it contrasts with my pail white skin, after that I put on silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. I decided to leave my blood red lips alone and just put a slight coat of clear lip gloss on to enhance them a little. I walked out into the common are where Hayley was waiting.

"What do you think?" I asked and gave her a twirl.

Hayley's mouth gaped "Oh My Gosh!" was the only reply I got.

"I take it is good? Anyways lets go we are going to be late!"

We walked to the great hall and waited outside the golden double doors until Albus announced

"And now I wish to welcome Hayley Malfoy and Nikki Lestrange"

I shoved the double doors open and all the chatter that was in the great hall stopped and most turned towards us to see who I was.

All around the room there were intakes of breaths and surprised faces.


	5. The Grand Entrance

Chapter 5 ~ The Grand Entrance

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

a/n to the review : " I would suggest a beta; this story if full of grammar errors and spelling mistakes. Also it's not pleasant to read when the whole story is bolded. You also wrote yourself into this story which limits the audience to you"

Reply: read the disclaimer again. I mentioned that if you don't like the story or the way I write the it, not to read it. This site is for people to unleash their imaginations not for everything to 100% perfect. So what if the main character is named Nikki, it's a common name and in many stories, that have their own characters the user tends to use their own name. I don't have many "grammatical errors" not grammar errors and there are no spelling mistakes as it has been written on a computer.

Walking in to the Great Hall while pulling Hayley, we walked down the middle of the hall which is in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, what a coincidence. Once reaching the podium I decided to talk to the pupils before me. I looked at Dumbledore to see if he was going to prevent me from doing so. He didn't. "okay, hey everyone I'm Nikki Lestrange and I think we need to lighten this place up a bit! So to cheer everyone up I am going to sing a song called do you wanna touch?"

"We've been here to long

Tryin' to get along

Pretending that you're oh so shy

I'm a natural ma'am

Doin' all I can

My temperature is running high

Cry at night

No one in sight

Ah' we've got so much to share

Talking's fine

If you got the time

But I ain't got the time to spare

Yeah

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna to touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Every girl and boy

Needs a little joy

All you do is sit and stare

Beggin' on my knees

Baby wont you please

Run your fingers through my hair

My, my, my

Whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine

Right or wrong

Don't it turn you in

Cause you see we're wasting time, yeah

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch (yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah"

Once I was finished the hall erupted into applause and I did a little curtsy then walked over to the Slytherin table. I sat down beside Hayley and was introduced to everyone, even though I already knew who they all were. As if I was jolted out of a memory I realised that the malfoy's and the Lestrange's are related. "OMG HAYLEY! We are related you are my cousin this is so cool!"

"Omg you are right I completely forgot about us being cousins! Wait you Bella's little sister who was kidnapped by Albus aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. I really want to see my sister I feel lost without her" I replied quietly

" Hey it's alright Nikki I'm here and you know now that I think about it i recall mum and dad saying that we always used to play together, you Drake and I were all really close. Apparently we were not the same after you left but I'm so glad you're here now"

"Wait your Draco's twin aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, he's a great brother just like your Bellatrix was but she has not been the same without you. She won't let anyone say your name since you were taken. I'm sure she really misses you"

"I miss her to, so much" I said to Hayley and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Why is life so unfair?

Why can't I just be with her and my family now?

Why must i be in school when I could be with them?


	6. Exhaustion & The First Day

Chapter 6 ~ Exhaustion & The First Day

Disclaimer: read chapter 1

After being comforted by Hayley and talking to her a bit longer I decided to call it a night and head back to my dormitory. Saying "Fame, Glory, Death" and the portrait opening allowed me to walk in. The common area was a mixture between green and a light silver on the walls with a black couch and a fire place with the fire on, must of been the house elves. Instead of sitting in the common are and reading a book in front of the fire I walked straight by and into my bed chambers. The king size bed had white sheets with a green duvet cover and silver pillows on it, perfection.

I got changed into a Slytherin green tank top and a pair of black leggings. After getting into bed I allowed myself to wallow in self despair. That night I managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. Blackness surrounded me.

"I wanna make up right na, na, na

Wish we never broke up right na, na, na"

_Ughh shut that fucking alarm clock up!_ I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the button to get the thing to shut up.

"I'm up, I'm up God!" with that said I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. Once out the shower I used a drying spell to dry my body and hair. I shoved on my green bathrobe and sat down on the chair in front of the mirror. I crimped my hair and stuck a green ribbon in my hair. I put on mascara and light bronze eye shadow. I then chucked my uniform on which consisted of;

A black skirt

White blouse

Slytherin tie

Black tights

3 inch knee high boots.

Silver robe

I got my bag ready cast a tempus and I was right on schedule. I walked to the portrait and it swung open, walking out I saw Hayley standing there waiting for me.

"There you are I was just about to come in and drag you out Lestrange! Come on or we won't have enough time for breakfast!" With that being said my wrist was grabbed and i found myself being dragged to the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall we ate a quick breakfast and then we were on our way to transfiguration.

Transfiguration was followed by charms, followed by arithmacy.

This seemed to be blur to me as I know this year's entire course. After arithmacy we went to lunch. Sitting down at the Slytherin table I grabbed a sandwich and juice. While eating a felt a hand touch my shoulder, I jumped and turned around to see my other cousin Draco Malfoy.

"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and you must be Nikki Lestrange my cousin who went missing fifteen years ago?"

"Um yes that's me"

What surprised me most was what happened next. Instead of walking away he puts his arms around me and whispered into my ear "Welcome home cousin."

During this interaction I could feel a slight pressure on my oclimens walls and the feeling that someone was staring at the back of my head. I made sure my barriers were intact and continued with my lunch.

After lunch Hayley and I had double potions while Drake had double transfiguration which is unlucky. Walking into the classroom Hayley and I sat at the back of the class so that we could be as far away from the golden duo.

The door slammed closed and in walked my crush since the age of thirteen professor Snape.

"Open your books to page 456 and start brewing liquid luck"

Making the potion was quite simple once you knew how and since I know this year's course it was a walk in the park for me. With twenty minutes to spare my potion was complete and bottled up. I cleaned my cauldron and took my potion up to the front of the class.

"What is it Miss Lestrange?"

"I am finished sir," I said and handed over my vial of liquid luck and walked back to my seat. I doodled mindlessly on a piece of parchment until the bell went. Hayley and i stood and left the classroom and headed to my chambers to start on some homework before dinner.

After dinner i went back to my chambers and hopped in the shower to relax my tensed muscles and hopped into bed. Today was some exhausting first day. What will tomorrow have in store for me?


	7. How Time Flies

How Time Flies

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1

The saying how time flies when you're having fun, seems like a good thing right about now. It's now the 22nd of December and it feels like only yesterday that it was the 2nd of September. It's the day where everyone goes home for Christmas and I'm staying here for the first time in my six years at Hogwarts, great how am I going to spend it. Sitting in the Library reading? Locked in my dormitory? No presents on Christmas? Better yet I no longer have a family to spend the day with.

I walked to lunch with Hayley and started eating. I must of zoned out while I was eating as the next thing I knew I had fingers in front of my face and shouting in my ear. "**NIKKI!"** Hayley screamed at me.

"What?"

"Were you even listening I was saying that Mum and Dad said that we could invite a friend over each and Drake invited Blaise and I want to know if you want to come and we can surprise them?"

"Really? Are you sure because I don't want to intrude, but I want to see my family but I don't know how to contact them?"

"Definitely now go get your little ass ready we leave in ten minutes"

With that being said I dashed out of the room and ran straight to my dormitory. I grabbed my trunk and accioed all the things I would need for the next two weeks. With two minutes to spare I ran back out of my dormitory and ran right into Draco.

"Wow there cuz take your time, Hales sent me to come and see if you are almost ready but guessing by your state I think you are"

"Yeah I am, I just really want to meet my family I've missed them so much"

"Ok, let's get going"

Draco grabbed my trunk from me and we walked down to the main entrance where Blaise and Hayley were waiting for me along with another girl who looked about fourteen with the same silvery blond hair in lose ringlets and deep sea blue eyes. As we approached the girls turned around and with one look from the mystery girl she ran straight for me. I guess standing frozen on the spot wasn't the best idea as she practically bulldozed me over to the ground.

"Hi you probably don't remember me but I remember you, well briefly. I'm Katie, Katie Malfoy, your little cousin. I'm so glad that I get to meet you again."

"Um... Sure. Hi Katie."

"Katie that's enough we need to go, plus I think Nikki has had enough of lying on the ground." Hayley said while holding out a hand to me so I could get up.

Taking her outstretched hand I got up, brushing the marks off of my navy blue ripped jeans. We walked to the carriages and we were off.

Once on the train we found an empty compartment and filled in. We talked quietly amongst ourselves for most of the ride, and then we fell into a comfortable silence. The train came to a holt and we got off of the train after grabbing our trunks. After making sure we had everything, we all walked off of the train and onto the platform. I looked around to see if I could spot Narcissa and Lucius but they were nowhere in sight. Seeing my confusion Katie said that they convinced their parents to allow them to apparate to the Manor ourselves.

We apparated right outside Malfoy Manor gates, which opened automatically once Draco, sent his patronus to his mother, who dropped the wards and allowed the gates to open.

Walking up to the manor made my insides churn. My intestines seemed to tighten along with my chest. My breathing increased, coming out in heavy pants. I was beginning to get light headed. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't go in there, why should I? They won't love me once they find out who I was before the glamour wore off. Hayley and Katie sensed that I wasn't moving and turned around.

_*ITALICS KAITE, __ITALICS AND UNDERLINED HAYLEY_ AND NORMAL NIKKI.*

"_You okay?"_

"No, I can't do this" I whispered

"_Yes you can, you will be fine. We will be with you every step of the way" _she said while her and Hayley both placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

Feeling more confident I took a deep breath and walked towards the manor again.

When inside it looked exactly as expected, all black, white with Slytherin green throughout the house.

"_Mum, Dad? We're home!"_

"_Yeah and we have a surprise!"_

Oh God why, oh why did Katie have to say the last part? After having those thoughts I was aware of the sound of clicking heals on the marble floor, so I guessed that my aunt and uncle were on their way to the entrance hall.

The clicking sound increased, and so did my breathing. Once they turned the corner I'm sure my breathing stopped for a fraction of a second.

"Welcome home darlings, I've missed you so much! How was your first semester?"

"_It was great mum! I made a new friend and everything!"_

"Really? And who is she, wait it is a she right?"

"_yes it's a she mum and she's my friend too?"_

"Okay dearies what's he name?"

"_Why don't we let her introduce herself mother"_

With that being said i stepped out from behind Hayley and looked up from what I was finding interesting, my feet. When I looked up Narcissa had tears in her eyes and Lucius looked gobsmacked.

"Who are you? Why do you look so much like my sister Jade?"

I took a minute to find my voice, then opened up my mouth and whispered the words I think they thought they would never hear ever again.

"My name is Nikki Lestrange and I'm your niece."


	8. Authors Note

Not a chapter just information

Okay guys I'm going to say a few things I know in the book Bellatrix is born a Black but in **MY** story she is born into the Lestrange family from Jade and Patrick Lestrange. Jade is Narcissa's sister so was born Jade Black.

I hope this answers some comments from some people's reviews.

Xxxxx ~ Nikki Stewart ~ xxxxX


	9. The Reaction

**Chapter 8 ~ The Reaction**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Looking up from the ground and seeing the look of complete shock on their face turn to disbelief then slowly to anger.

"How...how...how **DARE **you young lady! You are not my niece, my little niece who I saw as another daughter was taken 15 years ago! There is no trace of her! Get... get out of my house! **NOW!**"

With that being said to me, it made me realise that I'm not wanted now that they know who I am, and that no one will believe me. Tears streaming down my face as I was walking out of the gates of their manor I found the strength to apparate away, but I have no idea where to go.

To my surprise I'm sitting outside Hogwarts gates. I push them open and walk to the edge of the black lake and let the tears run uncontrollably down my face. What am I to do? If my own aunt and uncle don't want me then there is no doubt that my mother, father and sister would want me. I'm all alone and just wish that i could be with my family. But that is never going to happen, is it? Why can't I just be happy and with my family?

Hayley's P.O.V.

How could my parents be so cruel? They never even gave my cousin a chance to explain herself before they threw her out of our house.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed at them.

"It wasn't her darling we know for a fact it's not her or we would of been alerted by the family heritage file but we checked it the day before you went to school and she was not on it."

"It is her, im sure of it. I felt the connection instantly!" I screamed back

I can't believe them so i stormed up to the room in the east side of the manor where i knew my mother and father kept the family heritage file. I flipped it open and to my nonexistent surprise she was there. Our little Nikki, our little cousin, was there on the heritage file. I knew it.

"MUM, DAD GET IN HERE, QUICK!"

My mum and dad came running in the room.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"**I'm** fine, however my cousin may not be! LOOK!"

Mum and dad looked over my shoulder and looked into the heritage file and gasped.

"What have I done? Where is she? I need to find her" dad said

"I don't know where she is, but I know someone who might but she will probably not believe me if we tried."

"Who darling? Who can help us? We need to fix this." Mum said.

"Cousin Bellatrix"

Bellatrix P.O.V

Sitting at home, with nothing to do, I let myself think about my baby sister, one I miss dearly. I wonder if she has been brought up in our world and not with some filthy muggles. However I knew Dumbledore would make sure she was brought up with muggles, so that she was not raised like me, to be a death eater and loyal follower to our grandfather.

Boredom continued and I knew if I continued to think about her I would sink into a depression, one which would take me weeks for me to get out of. I shook myself out of my thoughts and stood up brushing the skirt of my dress off before deciding to apparate to Malfoy manor. With a tight squeezing sensation running through me I landed into the manor just as I heard

"Cousin Bellatrix" coming from my little cousin Hayley

"You called my darling cousin?" I replied with a smug look on her face

"How did you know I needed to speak to you?"

"I didn't, I was coming for a visit anyway" I replied.

Hales hesitated and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"Um well we found Nikki..."

"Where is she? Where is my little sister?" I demanded

"well the thing is she left after dad told her to leave as he said she wasn't his niece and we don't know where she is"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! She is my baby sister!"

"I didn't know Bella, I'm sorry"

"Sorry, SORRY? That's all you have to say? You're lucky i have an idea as to where she will be!"

With that said i apparated away to the place where I would go to when I was upset or needed a place to think, cause if she is anything like me then this is where she would got. To the Black Lake.


	10. Family Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 9 ~ Family Reunion part 1.**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

Hermione/Nikki's P.O.V.

I continued to look out over the Black Lake, the tears continuing to flow. For how long have I sat here? Who knows and to be honest I don't give a fuck. I took my wand out of my boot, stood up and stormed towards the forbidden forest, unaware of the body following me.

Storming straight into the forest I gave a cry of anger and distress. I flicked my wand towards the closest tree and screamed "bombarda" and watched the tree blow up. Continuing my storming through the forest I decided to have a little fun and with a swirl of my wand, I screamed "incendio," and the whole trees around me were set alight. The orange blaze was entrancing and made me calmer in a way, but I still screamed

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE WITH MY FAMILY? MY AUNT AND UNCLE REFUSE TO BELIEVE ME! MY PARENTS SURELY DON'T WANT ME AS THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME EITHER! AND MY SISTER, WHO THE FUCK KNOWS IF SHE WOULD!"

I continued to cry while the trees continued to burn around me. I only stopped crying when I felt a firm yet gentle hand squeeze my shoulder and the person sit down next to me. I looked up and all I saw was black hair similar to mine so I just continued to cry. The mystery person just wrapped their arms around me and pulled me to them and tried their best to comfort me. After a while my sobs turned to little hiccups. Finally the person spoke

"You're all right now, I'm here, I've got you, everything's okay" the sweet, gentle, caring voice said to me. I felt my eyes start to droop and soon enough I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Bellatrix's P.O.V.

Once I walked through the Hogwarts gates and made my way to the Black Lake I stopped as I saw a teenage girl, with black hair similar to my own. I was about to continue walking until I cot the glimpse of a silver bracelet, but not any bracelet, a goblin silver bracelet one that had a half a heart on it. If only I could see the writing on it. Squinting my eyes slightly I could just make out the N.L inscribed on it. It's her, vie finally found her, my baby sister, my Nikki. I was going to go to her when I saw her reach into her boot and bring her wand. I reacted on instinct and had my wand out in case she was going to hex me, but what she did surprised me, she walked straight into the forbidden forest and bombardaed a tree, then incendioed the trees surrounding her.

She screamed but what she screamed out to the world around her broke my heart;

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE WITH MY FAMILY? MY AUNT AND UNCLE REFUSE TO BELIEVE ME! MY PARENTS SURELY DON'T WANT ME AS THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME EITHER! AND MY SISTER, WHO THE FUCK KNOWS IF SHE WOULD!"

I froze on the spot, is that what she thought? That we would send her away? That we didn't want her? I don't know how long I stood frozen but her loud heart breaking sobs broke me out of my so called trance and I ran to the fire surrounding her and wandlessly aquamentied the fire so I could get to her. When I did I touched her shoulder and sit next to her, causing her to jump slightly. She looked at me for a millisecond but whatever she saw caused her to cry harder. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me and allowed her to calm down. Eventually her crying turned into sobs which in turn turned into little hiccups

I quietly cooed into her ear "You're all right now, I'm here, I've got you, everything's okay." She fell asleep after a short while so I picked her up and apparated with her to the Lestrange manor where mum and dad were but instead of apparating straight to the lounge I apparated to Nikki's room which I decorated for her and placed her into the queen sized bed, and lay down beside her so when she woke up we could get her changed and go down to see mum and dad. This is going to be a great surprise for them. I hope.

Happy Christmas Eve Everyone!

This will probably be the last update this week but I will try my best to update again before the New Year. Hope Santa is good to you all and you get what you wished for! HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS!

Love Nikki Stewart xxx ~ 3 ~ xxx


	11. Family Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 10 ~ Family Reunion part 2**

**Disclaimer ~ read chapter 1**

Nikki's P.O.V.

The blackness started to dissolve away and my senses started to awaken. I could feel a silk like fabric underneath my hands so I must be lying on a bed. Also I could feel a hand running through my hair with someone humming gently. Where am I? My heart rate increased along with my breathing. Whoever was running their hand through my hair while humming must have sensed this as they spoke quietly and gently.

"Shhhh, everything is okay, your home now, your big sister is here"

My eyes fluttered open and I tried to get my breathing under control. Bellatrix must have noticed that my eyes were open and I that I was now awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how about you get changed then we can surprise mother and father, okay?"

I hesitated, I wonder why she is being so nice, deatheaters are always mean, well that's what we were told by our professors, with the exception of professor Snape, and so I asked my big sister

"Why are you being so nice to me, deatheaters are meant to be mean?"

"We are not always mean baby princess, just to those who do not support our views, plus you are family and we deatheaters are all like one big family, if one is hurt, everyone is hurt"

I thought about it, and it made sense as Drakey, Hales and Katie were not mean to each other or me or the other Slytherins.

"Okay, what am I to wear all I have are my school clothes in my trunk which I have been transfiguring into everyday clothes"

"Don't worry baby princess, we have clothes here"

With that said she dragged me over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside was a wide variety of clothes all in Slytherin green, silver and black with the occasional blood red colour. There were fabrics from satin to silk. I loved it.

I grabbed a Slytherin green corset dress with black lace rimming and some black heels and walked to the bathroom to get changed. The bathroom its self was gorgeous, black tiles with a white bath tub, a shower, a toilet and a large mirror on the wall. I think I'm going to like living here, that is if they let me.

Once I'm changed I walk out of what I'm guessing is the guest bathroom and into the guest bedroom, where Bellatrix is waiting for me.

"Let's go, mother and father are down stairs."

She walked off, and I followed. After a five minute walk, a walk which I will not remember how we go back to the guest room, we arrived in what I guessed was the lounge. The lounge was to my surprise full of beige and brown colours and pictures, which with a closer look contained images of what seemed to be Bellatrix and I'm guessing myself before I was taken away from my parents. The picture that caught my main attention though was the massive portrait of what I'm guessing is my mum, dad, Bellatrix and I, each stroke of the brush was clearly visible which showed how much time and effort was put into the picture.

Movement from the corner of the room caught my attention and made me freeze on instinct. I stayed like this until Bellatrix moved further into the lounge and towards the person sitting in the armchair in the corner by the glass window at the back of the lounge and shrunk down and whispered something into the person's ear. When Bellatrix, fuck it I'm going to call her Bella in my head, finished what she was saying the person gasped in surprise and jumped out of their seat and ran out of the room.

Figuring it must have been something to do with me I broke down and started to cry again, thinking that they didn't want me here. However, Bella noticed this and came rushing over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her, whispering soothing words such as "it's all ok", "everything will work out, just give it a minute" over and over until my cries turned into sobs and my sobs into hiccups.

A few minutes after my breakdown two people, one of which was the person who ran out the room earlier walked in hand in hand. Once they saw my tear stained face they ran over and pulled me into their arms. The arms wrapped around me tightened and I felt tears start to fall from one of them into my hair and female sobs fill the air. The woman who looked extremely similar to myself apart from the green eyes pulled back and looked at me and started crying and pulled me to her again saying things like "my baby is home", "my girls are together again" and "you're never going to be away from us again, well apart to finish school"

After the tears stopping she let go of me and I turned around to find Bella but instead I saw another pair of piercing green eyes with a smile on his face, daddy. I looked at him for a few seconds, the memories came flooding back of him and my mum so I flew my arms around him and started crying. He stood frozen for a few seconds and then wrapped his arms around me and comforted me and my mum came over also and wrapped her arms around both of us. I stopped for a second and whimpered feeling slightly better but wanting my sister in here to so I acted on instinct and muffled out "Bella". Mum must of heard me and said; "Bella hunnie? Nikki wants you, come here and join us, please?" I'm guessing Bella nodded as she came over and mum and dad both removed one arm from me allowing her to step inside and wrap both her arms around me and pull me closer to her.

This, this is home. This is where I'm supposed to be. With my mum, dad and Bella.


	12. Catching Up and Confusion

**Is Everything As It Seems ~ Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer ~ Read chapter 1**

**Catching up and confusion**

After we had all calmed down and settled down on the couch my sister and I cuddled between our parents, the questions began.

"So where did they take you?" my mum asked alongside my dad asking "were they nice to you?"

I giggled slightly alongside Bella. I decided to tell my life up to date to my family and to say they were shocked was another thing coming. Mum fainted while dad tried to wake her up.

Once mum was conscious again she pulled me to her wrapping her arms tightly around me. "My poor baby girl, that awful having to live with muggles, they must miss you though. Wait, you not going to leave again are you baby girl?"

I looked at my mother stunned that she would ever think a thing like that.

"NO!" I screamed but instantly regretted it. "Sorry mum, I didn't mean to scream, did I not mention that when I found out they lied to me for sixteen years and then told me that I looked like a slut that I obliviated them?" i asked innocently

"No you didn't baby girl" she said while Bella stood up and pulled me out of the chair and pulled me into a giant hug, and spun me around.

"That's my little sis! I'm so proud of you. That's exactly what i would of done." She said and then put me down on the floor. Since i had been spun around for a while i was quite dizzy so instead of sitting on the space on the couch i ended up falling on to my daddy's lap, but instead of moving off of his lap i cuddled into him for the first time in fifteen years. My dad obviously finding his fatherly instincts started stroking my hair and humming what sounded like an extremely familiar lullaby, and within minutes my eyes began to droop and i was out for the count.

i was no longer sitting on my dad's knee but a younger version of myself was in a room that was completely green. Unfortunately i seemed to be in a playpen of some sorts. However, a silk voice interrupted me wondering why i was in a playpen, but that voice seemed extremely familiar and the words uttered by that voice before i awoke were "Baby Princess" what did that mean?

**A/N i know this is short guys but my mum is being a complete bitch this now and school has been so busy. Hope you all bear with me as this story will get somewhere. However, who spoke those words? You will have to wait and see.**


	13. The Visit

**Is Everything As It Seems ~ Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer ~** Read Chapter 1

**A/N ~** in reply to Guest "just a little info for you but using your computer doesn't mean no spelling mistakes. Yours start in the very second sentence of your story. Also you should probably check for capitalization mistakes as well since they are abundant."

**Reply ~** I'm sorry but the spelling is accurate as I am British and not American so any errors are not in errors in British language. As for the capitalization, I'm guessing it is about the "I" which is actually supposed to be a capital as we are not in nursery anymore but secondary school.

**The Visit.**

Awakening from my short nap, I over heard voices one being of my father and the other I'm not quite sure of however familiar it sounds.

"You should have told me Patrick either way, when she arrived here!" the familiar voice said with a hint of anger traced in the silky voice. My dad sighed before replying to the mystery guest. "I know, I know I should have but we were so overwhelmed with getting our little girl back, you should know that" figuring I had over heard enough of their conversation, I allowed my eyes to flutter open and my limbs to stretch across the couch. "Dad?" I asked "where, where's Bella? She hasn't left me has she?" I rushed out in a panic. The mystery guest who I didn't look at chuckled and I whipped my head around and my cheeks flushed red, much to my embarrassment.

Why? Of all people, why him? If there is a god on his earth he must really hate me. Severus Snape, my crush since third year is standing in my parents lounge. "Um, uh sorry sir for my rudeness but why are you here?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. He seemed to brush off my bluntness and sat down beside me, while I was still on my dad's lap _great this is humiliating_ I thought.

"Well, Miss Lestrange you may not remember much from when you were a baby but I am an extremely close family friend and am just happy to know that you arrived safely, after I got the floo message from young Miss Malfoy we all went looking for you," He stated calmly. I nodded my head letting him know that I understood and then stood up from my dad's lap and stated boldly to the room "I'm going to find Bella since you ignored me" and walked out of the room rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I wondered round the house following the weird sensation coming from my necklace. I wondered round the manor; turning round corners going up stairs walking along long corridors and going up spiral staircases until I came to a set of cherry oak double doors. I was about to knock when the doors swung open and allowed me to enter. I walked into the surprisingly brightly coloured room and noticed two cribs each different shades of cream, a rocking chair, a sunflower rug in the middle of the room along with toys on the shelves on the walls. What I didn't notice was the body sitting on the windowsill until the familiar voice spoke to me.

"What are you doing here baby princess?" Bella asked, there was that name again I wonder why she is calling me that, I'll ask later on.

"I was looking for you, I-I-I t-th-thought y-you l-l-left m-me" I sobbed out not being able to face with the thought of my big sister rejecting and leaving me. Bella rushed over to my aid and cradled me against her whispering soothing words, which unfortunately made me cry harder. I was crying so hard that I never noticed my body being removed from Bell's arms and into another more masculine and comforting arms. Whoever this man was made me relax into them. This mystery person started to stroke my hair and whisper soothing words which made me calm down and make me fall into a slumber of exhaustion and the last words I heard before slipping into the darkness that was beginning to elude me were "its okay my baby princess."

***Severus P.O.V***

A while after my baby princess left the room in look of her sister I felt a tug in my heart to go and find her. After walking through the manor for a while I found her in the old nursery in the arms of her sister bawling. Bella looked at me with pleading eyes and said "Please Severus, you are the only one that used to calm her when she was in a state like this." Without waiting for my reply Bella started moving Nikki so I kneeled down on the carpet and pulled her into my arms whispering soothing and calming words to her. Once she was nearly asleep from crying so much I took the chance in whispering "It's okay my baby princess, I've got you."

Bella looked at me when she saw that Nikki was asleep and quite boldly whispered to me, as to not wake Nikki, "when are you going to tell her Severus?" I thought it over for a few minutes and then answered "when the time is right." Bella looked in my eyes and then said "just don't wait too long, you don't want to end up jealous and you don't want Nikki to start hurting when she finds out and it's too late, I know what she feels, as do you Severus!"

Leaving it at that Bella left the room and left me with my thoughts which resulted in many scenarios of telling my baby princess but they all ended up in disasters. I continued to stroke her hair in a slow motion while standing up with her, then walking to her room. Once in her room I transfigured what she was wearing into a pair of pyjamas and put her to bed, leaving her with a gentle kiss to the forehead, when in reality I wanted so much more.

By Nikki Stewart xx


End file.
